


Down the Drain

by TheSukn



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSukn/pseuds/TheSukn
Summary: Judy is tormented by demons in her sleep, turning her sweet dreams in horrific nightmares.





	Down the Drain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RT_Pilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Pilon/gifts).



In the bliss-full peace of dreamland, she finds comfort from the stress of her daily duty and mindless paperwork that it carries along. Dreaming of old childhood memories, happier times when the world was new and full of wonders. Joy and playfully she keeps dreaming and laughing, not a worry in the world, where not a single shadow were to be cast by the friendly faces who look upon to her with pride, love and tenderness.

While she enjoys this to it’s fullest, a now familiar sound creeps from a distant place behind her, *Scratch*, she is not sure if it even happened, so she goes back to her happy place.

Only to get distracted again by the almost quiet scrape of claws in the distance, calling out to her, and as one does in dreams she turns to face the place from where the darkness comes, and yet again she finds herself in the same horrid place that her subconscious keeps pulling her to. To where the Beast would trap her.

The rabbit knows all too well this feeling of desperation, about the thing she want to forget but cant. And as the monster crawls towards her through floors, walls, and ceiling, slowly covering all the spaces around her. She curls in to a ball, shivering and knowing that there is no escape, there has never been. The cry that left her lips “No! Please stop! Please not again!” only results in tears falling down at her eyes “please live me alone!”. It always follows, it is always one step ahead, always covering the routes of escape she could ever think of, it always locks her in preventing any help from outside.

So this time, like every other time she accepts her destiny and the red demon takes form from the shadows to have his way with her. With gigantic force the vast claws of the monster seize her by the waist, its thorns nailing down deep on her skin, tearing her flesh apart. Simultaneously it tortures her mind with wicked words of disdain “stupid, foolish, insignificant, cute, little, bunny girl… You haven't accomplished anything, but to destroy the peace of the city you were so eager to protect”. Each and every word hitting her in the face with the sorrow of knowing them true.

She know what comes next. Her punishment for her hurtful words. The striking pain that rips her legs apart. The piercing thrust on her most sensitive part, opening her folds raw. The lascivious member that burns her insides, and gores its way up to her throat, shoving persistently, deepening inside her. She howls in her plight. And as violent as this is, her fear continues to increase as she all too well knows, that, what comes afterwards is the worst of it all.

The pleasure that rose from her pain, each pound escalating to the sensation of pure intoxicating orgasm. Her own body betrays her. With the uncontrollable quake of agony and ecstasy, her cries fade away in moans, and the rape is ended. She is to be then dropped from its grasp to hit the floor like a numb doll, leaving noting but regret, guilt and the urge to apologize.

Sobbing as she gasps for air . “Please... no more... please forgive me... Nick!” And the tears flow down with out damping her fur but not her pain.

Finally on the face of the demon-fox an expression other than pity distorts to show a grin full of anger. “You made me like this Carrots, why would I forgive you, if this is your doing?” With a condescending demeanor he continues. “Have you forgotten? Was it so meaningless to you? How you gave me hope and trust to then just break my heart”.

She tried “It was not lik...” only to be interrupted.

“It was not like that Nick!? Mhh!! Is that all you got!?” his eyes of bloodshot green eyes cut the air in her throat.

And slapping her cheeks with the words once spoken by her “Any inter-species relation may be a danger to public health”. Imitating her tone to increase the venom “A bunny and a fox, together? That beyond taboo Nick!”. Yet again with bitter resentment “The old lets just be friends’ maneuver”.

He began to loose composure, and growl out the words. “The ONLY, time. I OPEN myself to someone, and I get STABBED in the back, MERCILESSLY!!!”

Sobs and whimpers are all she is capable of answer.

He keeps humiliating her by stepping and stamping his rear claws on her, opening up the flesh “You know, I should even thank you for this.” now his tone drifts into madness “You opened up my eyes, now no one hurts me because, now I'm always hurting”. A hellish laughter that transforms in to a howl.

“You are.. you are not like this”. squeezing her eyes shut tight had, she tries to denied that the one standing over her broken limbs its not the mammal she met, the mammal that put faith on her when not even her own family would, the one she saw fit to be her police partner.

She tried hard but in the end there was no doubt about the matter. She noticed, as always the tears of agony in her friend’s eyes, and a knot in the back of her mouth came loose. She surrender and cried “I did this to you!”.

With annoyance the fox look at her, and once again his demeanor shifts, his emerald eyes no longer focusing, his figure curved down to step with his oversized frontal paws on her chest. Roaring and barking, the madly feral creature’s face contracted, it’s muzzle foaming, it’s sanity lost.

With the murderous intention of hunger the beast finally launches its maw at the face of its prey, to blind and silence her forever.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a cry and leap of terror, Judy is finally allowed to wake from the ever repeating nightmare, covered in a cold sweat. The silhouette of the dawn entering her window let her come back to her senses, to realize that she was in her small city apartment, to let her know that she was safe again. And to let her repeat to herself “It was only a dream Judy, it was only a dream”. Her shaking hand searching for her nightstand, for the bottle of pills that the doctors had given her to help with this episodes.

She knew it was no more than a bad dream, but she was still struggling with the conflict in her mind. She could not help but resent and fear her friend. What he had done was utterly traumatic, this was clear during her patrols, where every time she saw a red fox on the street she couldn’t help give a little yelp of fear, panic shivering at her spine. And yet again, she really hoped that the red figure would belong to the sarcastic fox that she cared about and was so eager to find, she needed to help her friend, the only way for the nightmares to stop. To save him was to save herself.

Doctor Didelphidings had told her that the medicine would only help her uneasiness to go by, that she needed to stand strong so her mind wouldn’t break again. He also told her that it was important to keep in mind that what happened was not her fault nor was of the fox. She was also instructed to repeat this to herself and so she did it once again “It was not your fault Judy, it was not his fault” and again and again, calming herself like a mother would to her little kit.

Gulping down two pills, and chanting to herself “Its okay Judy, you can still make it right” like a mantra she repeated this as well over and over again, until the effect of the medicine took off and she returned to her calm energetic bunny self. She then notice the moisture on her paws, that had been eagerly bumping into her crotch, as she became conscious of the movement, she sighed some what annoyed.

Wiping her tears while looking at the clock, marking five more minutes before for the alarm would go off. She sighed and started preparing for a new day of upholding the law, for a new chance to prove her self, to make the wrongs right. She stepped from her room and walked down the hall to the communal bathroom of the apartment building, undressed from her sweaty pajamas and moistened panties feeling the same annoyance, that vanished in a sigh. Bathed and suited up, she strode back at her room to put-on her gear, utility belt on the waist that held the trusty dart gun and the Kevlar vest on her chest with the ZPD badge shining with the words: Trust, Integrity and Bravery.

Finally before leaving she looked back wistfully at the window to the city waking up “Maybe today is the day I finally find you... To get you cured… So I can apologize to you,” as hope filled her mind. “And maybe you can forgive me too.” A last sigh left her muzzle as she put the latex gloves and the bacteria filtering mask on.

Her peppy demeanor took over.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own nothing but my original ideas, everything else is to the respective authors.
> 
> This is the second time I publish and write in English, obviously it's not my mother language and I'm thanking RT_Pilon for his help, recommendations, and comments to improve my writing.
> 
> I'll read and take into account any and all comments I get from you reader, so please be sincere, if you like it or not. I just want to develop my writing skills.
> 
> First chapter in a series I hope to finish in around 16 chapters even if nobody like it.


End file.
